


I can’t save my self esteem or my future and I’m meant to save the world. Fuck

by EleanorShirasagijo



Category: Beyblade, Miraculous Ladybug, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Persona 5, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: And I just made up a bunch of shit about him, Angst, Anyways there’s gonna be a lot of angst, Assuming I get that far, Awkward Romance, F/M, I can’t find any Carter Kane love stories so I guess I’ll do it myself, Slow Burn, Spoilers for all the fandoms involved btw, There is an actual original storyline, There isn’t a lot about Beyblade bcz I only know about Lui from my brother, This is my first story so bear with me, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Until I can get the Kane Chronicles books for reference I can’t update cuz rona, and it’s based off a youtube comment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorShirasagijo/pseuds/EleanorShirasagijo
Summary: Crossover between MysticMessenger, Persona 5, Kane Chronicles, and I think some original ideas. I only own my original characters and plot, the rest go to Atlus, Chertiz, and Rick Riordan respectively.“Mary Sue’s Magical Academy for Chosen Ones? Why would you send Sadie there?”“Carter, Sadie’s not the one going to the school, you are.”“What? No! I barely have any social skills!”Carter gets sent to a magic school for “chosen ones” where everyone has a prophecy and some ancient evil to fight. He meets some friends and they all have to save the world. My first story so bear with me, I wrote this because Carter is an underrated boi and sometimes you have to do things yourself. I don’t know my update schedule.
Relationships: Carter Kane/Original Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Original Female Character(s)





	I can’t save my self esteem or my future and I’m meant to save the world. Fuck

Credits:

Mark Wolverton on YouTube, his comment on the video How to Write a Magic School by Terrible Writing Advice is basically the backbone for this whole story that might not go anywhere.

Atlus, they own Persona 5 and it’s characters. Spoilers for this game.

Cheritz, they own MysticMessenger and it’s characters. Spoilers for this game.

Rick Riordan, he owns the Kane Chronicles and it’s characters. Spoilers for the series.

Thomas Astruc, creator of the Miraculous Ladybug series, spoilers for the show.


End file.
